The objectives will include a study of: (a) two active site reagents that have been discovered for ribulose bisphosphate (RuBP) carboxylase and their effect upon pure RuBP carboxylase and oxygenase from Thiocapsa and Pseudomonas oxalaticus, (b) three types of reagents made by the reaction of cyanide with fructose, fructose-6-phosphate and fructose-1,6-bisphosphate and their effects upon RuBP carboxylase/oxygenase and microbial growth upon CO2 or formate, (c) existence of monomeric catalytic species of RuBP carboxylase/oxygenase in P. oxalaticus and (d) the further characterization of microbial RuBP carboxylase/oxygenase especially from P. oxalaticus.